mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Akiko Hatsu
is a Japanese manga artist born on December 16, 1959, in Kanazawa, Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan. From the time she was in high school, she assisted her older sister, professional manga artist Yukiko Kai. After graduating high school, she began working for a printing company in Kanazawa City, but she soon quit in order to become a full-time assistant to her sister. She also began to assist other professional artists, most notably Moto Hagio. Throughout this period, Hatsu was creating self-published manga with her friend Yasuko Sakata (who also went on to become a prominent professional manga artist), and sometime around 1980, the two of them coined the term yaoi.Kotani Mari, foreword to Saitō Tamaki (2007) "Otaku Sexuality" in Christopher Bolton, Istvan Csicsery-Ronay Jr., and Takayuki Tatsumi ed., page 223 Robot Ghosts and Wired Dreams University of Minnesota Press ISBN 978-0-8166-4974-7 "Around 1980, the female manga artists Sakata Yasuko and Hatsu Akiko coined this word to describe the male-male sex manga they were publishing in the magazine Rappori." In 1980, Yukiko Kai died of stomach cancer at the age of 26. The following year, Hatsu made her professional debut in the magazine ALLAN with the short story . Her work has been published in numerous magazines, including DUO (published by Asahi Sonorama), (published by Shinshokan), (published by Shogakukan, later retitled flowers), (published by the Asahi Shimbun Corporation, later retitled ). Hatsu served as an adjunct instructor at Kyoto Seika University until retiring in 2005 due to health issues. Works ; :(April 1984) ; :(July 1987) ; :(November 1988, bunko edition released June 2000) ; :(July 1989) ; :(September 1989, bunko edition December 1999) ; :(April 1990, bunko edition June 2000) ; :(Published in changed to from 1991 until 2007.) A series of short occult mystery stories set in Meiji Period Japan and featuring Ren, a young man who works in an antique shop named Uryūdō and who can see and communicate with the spirits that inhabit antiques. Currently available in wide-ban and bunko editions from Asahi Shimbun. Was a Jury Recommended work in the 2008 Japan Media Arts Festival. ; : (July 1992, Asahi Sonorama, bunko edition September 2000, new edition October 2007); published in English in 2000 by ComicsOne. Available in e-book format at http://ebooks.ebookmall.com/author/hatsu-akiko-ebooks.htm. (Accessed September 18, 2008). ; : (November 1992, Asahi Sonorama; bunko edition 2001 (Hakusensha), new edition October 2007. A collection of short love stories; the title story is about a young man involved with his brother's widow. Published in English by ComicsOne. ; :(November 1993, bunko edition June 2003, new edition October 2007) ; :(June 1994) ; :(July 1995, new edition October 2007) ; :(November 1995, bunko edition June 2000, new edition October 2007) ; :(May 1996) ; :(September 1997, new edition October 2007) ; :(September 1997) ; :(March 1999) ; :(Published in from 2000 to 2007.) A series of short stories with an element of fantasy set in Victorian England and centering on Cornelius Everdeanne, a young, handsome heir to an earldom. Currently available in an wide-ban edition from Shogakukan. References External links * 波津彬子公式サイト　波万波 (official site) Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:People from Kanazawa, Ishikawa Category:Japanese women artists ja:波津彬子 zh:波津彬子